


Our Condolences

by planetundersiege



Series: Prompts/Requests [3]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Crack, Drabble, F/M, Funny, Oneshot, Rayllum, Raylum, Tumblr Prompt, tdp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 14:03:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16220594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Everyone is confused about Callum’s jerk face dance.[prompt found at some-textposts on tumblr]





	Our Condolences

Rayla stood next to Claudia and Soren, watching from the distance as Ezran screamed at Callum. His big brother had done something wrong, and tears were streaming down the little boy’s eyes as Callum’s own were filled with guilt. Rayla was so confused, and so was everyone else, including Zym and Bait, the glow toad and the dragon looked as confused as anyone else. Rayla was honestly worried over what had caused this.

“Ezran, I’m so sorry.”

“No you’re not! I know you aren’t!”

“But I am!”

“If you were, you wouldn’t have taken the last jelly tart!”

What?

Oh, so they’re fighting because Ezran got mad about Callum eating the last jelly tart. That actually made way more sense than what Rayla originally thought, and now she wouldn’t have to hurt her lover for hurting Ezran. She looked towards the other humans, and saw how Claudia and Soren just stood there. Well, who could blame them.

“Ezran please, will it be better if I do the jerk face dance?”

The little boy stayed silent, but after a few seconds, he nodded. Callum immediately started dancing, doing the silliest motions known to both humans and elves. Ezran was laughing, and Rayla had to work hard to not do the same. Callum looked so silly, and if she hadn’t known what this dance meant to Ezran, she would have thought Callum was crazy.

Soren just laughed before speaking.

“God help the person who ends up dating Callum.”

“I’m dating Callum.”

Silence. Both Claudia and Soren stared at Rayla like if she had been crazy, before giving her sympathetic looks.

“You have our condolences.”


End file.
